The Seventeenth of November
by andvellapaz
Summary: It was their special day. Rose/Scorpius. Please review!
1. 2017

**November 17th 2017**

"Oh- sorry-"

Rose looked up, wondering what she had bumped into. Scorpius Malfoy smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about that," he shrugged. "Wasn't looking."

"That's all right." She smiled back. "You're Scorpius…Lily's friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He looked surprised. "We're in Ravenclaw, together. How'd you—?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh." Scorpius shot her an easy smile.

Rose's heart gave a curious little flutter.

**A/N: This is a set of seven drabbles written for alohamora080's "One Day" Competition. :) Basically, I take a couple and a date, and write about what happens to them on that date for seven years! The rest of the chapters should be up shortly! Please review – I'd love some feedback!**

**Thanks,**

**Andria**


	2. 2021

**November 17th 2021**

"Hi, Scorpius," Rose grinned at him, sitting across from him at the library. "How are you?"

"All right," Scorpius grinned back. "You?"

"All right."

"Well, I'm actually off to my Common Room," Scorpius told her, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you around?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Rose stared after him, shocked. Then she reached up and touched her cheek where she had kissed him, shuddering slightly.


	3. 2022

**November 17th 2022**

They were sitting at their usual table in the library. Rose looked up. Scorpius was staring at his notes, frowning intensely.

But his eyes weren't moving over the page.

"Scorpius?"

He jerked up, looking at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

He sighed. "Yeah. It's just…" he hesitated. "No, don't worry about it."

"Come on, tell me! I'm your friend, aren't I?"

He bit his lip. "I asked Lily out yesterday, but she rejected me."


	4. 2023

**November 17th 2023**

Rose watched them laughing together in the courtyard with Albus, James, and Fred, feeling a stab of jealousy. She wanted to be the girl tucked under Scorpius's arm, fingers linked with his. Not Lily.

Rose sighed, looking away, as they another roar of laughter wafted towards her.

It was unfair.

"Hey."

Rose looked up. A tall, dark-haired fellow seventh-year was standing in front of her. "Oh – er, hi," she replied.

"My name's Joseph Barrarius," he told her, sitting down beside her. "I need some help with Charms- Flitwick told me to come to you."

"Oh," Rose said, nodding slowly. "Okay, then."


	5. 2028

**November 17th 2028**

Rose ran a hand over the shining diamond on her finger, smiling slightly. It was beautiful.

The door to the Burrow banged open, and Scorpius walked inside, looking harried. He turned fleetingly towards where she was sitting alone, in the parlor.

"Rose?"

"Hi Scorpius," she greeted him, barely meeting his eyes.

"Hey," he replied. His eyes flickered over to the ring on her finger. "Engaged, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Joseph."

"Oh, that's nice," he said flatly. He didn't sound like he meant it. "I'm actually planning on proposing to Lily to night."

Rose's eyes latched suddenly onto his. A long silence.

Then– "Congratulations," she muttered.

This time, she didn't mean it.


	6. 2034

**November 17th 2034**

"STOP!"

"Rose!"

Rose's face jerked upward. Lily had rushed into the room, Scorpius at her heels. Both were panting. "Rose, you can't marry him!" Lily screeched, running to the alter, and pushing Joseph out of the way.

"Lily – " Rose felt her cheeks burn. She avoided Joseph's eyes. "Lily, no – "

"Rose, you can't," Lily interrupted. "He lied to you, Rose. He lied to you about his divorce. You can't marry Joseph."

Rose was lost for words. She gaped from Lily to Albus and James to her parents to the rest of the guests.

All looked flabbergasted.

"Rose."

His voice was soft, pleading.

"Rose, look at me."

Her eyes finally met his.

His fingers were soft, like his voice. Slowly, they tucked a loose curl of her hair behind her ear, lingering momentarily at her jaw. His expression was determined.

So with a cry of frustration, she threw her hands around his neck, and kissed him.


	7. 2040

**November 17th 2040**

A muffled cry sounded from the adjacent room, and Rose blinked sleepily. Without a word, she got to her feet, tied her robe around her waist, and walked to the next room.

But he was already there, his blonde hair shining in the darkness. In his arms, he held a two month old baby. Their two month old baby.

"Hi," she greeted him quietly.

He looked up. "Hey."

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, smoothing out the baby's strawberry blonde curls. "I love you," she whispered.

Scorpius glanced at her, a small smile at his lips. "I love you too."

**Well, that's it everyone! I've just posted all seven chapters! :) Please review, it would be lovely! Thanks!**

**Andria**


End file.
